Just For You
by animekraze
Summary: [twoshot] I only wanted what was best for you. Just you and no one else. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. Just know this. I love you, Wanda. [CosmoWanda]


**My aunt was married once with a guy that was utterly handsome. For ten years she's suffered through abuse from him, they finally divorced and he went to jail. What the guy did was unacceptable. Except, his side of the story explains it. **

**The guy came from a really bad family. He fell madly in love with my aunt and when he got married be became excited, because he thought he could start anew, a fresh page in his life, a clean slate. Unfortunately, it was the opposite. He was having troubles with his job. Then my aunt found out about his family and started to ignore him. He became even more troubled and frustrated. And since he loved my aunt so much, he tried to get her attention. It soon turned into abuse. Finally, he gave up, and looked for love from someone else. That's how it all turned out. **

**I think that's how Cosmo feels (I know this is just a cartoon, but you can't help but think.), except for the physical abuse and affairs. I think he just wants more attention from Wanda. It happens. **

**This story is a two-shot. Listen to We Belong Together by Gavin DeGraw; I think it fits Cosmo and Wanda (and pretty much any other pairing XD). I never saw the movie Tristan and Isolde, and I don't think I will. I heard it was pretty bad. And the previews scared me away from it anyway. I mean, I've read the prose, but to film every single act of adultery they committed is just over doing it. Plus, Tristan didn't come into Ireland by washing on shore. He was sent to woo Princess Isolde into marrying the king back home. Plus, they fell in love by accident. They accidentally drank a love potion. I don't know if that is how they depicted it, but if they changed it, it's just stupid. It's twisting the story. Read the REAL one, it'll do you better than just sitting in front of a screen ruining your eyes (Reading in the dark is the same, but you know what I mean!).**

**I think this is the longest author's notes I have ever written. And pretty pointless, too; heh, heh, heh…. **

**Disclaimer: I'm writing a _fan fiction_, isn't it obvious already?**

**_(FOP)_**

Wanda, I love you.

Do you love me?

Hand in hand we make a perfect couple, at least, to us. In the eyes of others we are the most imperfect couple and to be together was a sinful act. Despite those odds, we still love each other with a passion that makes the most perfect couple in the universe green with envy.

You were the only girl I saw. You were the only one that I ever had a crush on. From preschool, you caught my eye. It was then I thought you were the cutest fairy with the coolest hairstyle I had ever seen. You were the one who was nicest to me, the one that gave me the very last juice box, and the one who wiped my tears away when I was picked on.

In kindergarten, I watched you recite the 'A, B, C's with perfect ease and that was then I realized you were the smartest, most intelligent fairy I had ever known. It was also then you decided to curl your bangs into a pink, swirly vortex that would suck me into la-la land. I remember art class; you made a woman in black and I made an exploding daisy. Despite the fact your painting was gone and you were covered in soot, you laughed and I did, too.

In elementary school we were separated. I was in the special classes while you were in the top classes. Everyone was your friend, everyone wanted to be with you. I did, too. It was hard to, though, considering the crowd that followed you everyday. I remember one moment, that one special moment.

I was on the swings with my friend Fred, who was really Lily, who was disguised as a boy so that my Mama would approve our friendship. Remember her? She was the one who got up from the swing next to me and invited you over. She smiled, giggled, and floated away. You looked at me with a smile that nearly made me melt into a puddle. We swung, laughed, and might I mention, we swung in perfect unison?

Puberty hit, and as hair and pimples grew, so did my love for you. This was the time when boys and girls weren't seen together as friends to often. This was then every smile to me, every touch, any looks, made my heart skip a beat. Another fairy felt the same. A certain Hispanic fairy got to you before I could even open my mouth. Flowers and chocolates in my hands, I floated towards you, my heart stopped, my breath cut short. You looked towards me with the same melting smile and when I opened my mouth, that fairy cut in front of me.

Your smile always made me fill with joy. It's just; I always wished that that smile was towards me, not him. My flowers and treats were given to you, with different hands.

I was left alone, and the only one that loved me with passion was my Mama. Fred was my friend, not lover. She was always a matchmaker though.

It was sophomore year that you broke up with that fairy. He was utterly devastated and disappeared for two weeks. You went on with life. Blonda was furious at you, but you knew that you made the right decision. I praise you.

I watched you and your swirly pink hair from the back of the counter. You were sipping the strawberry shake I made and I heard the compliment. My heart fluttered and my stomach filled with fluttering butterflies. Fred hit me upside my head and handed the tray with a milkshake and a hamburger to me. She smiled and pointed to your table. My heart beat began to beat faster and faster. Fred choked, from laughing I suppose, and pushed me towards the table.

Now, fairies aren't clumsy, because we float. It's impossible to be clumsy unless you were drunk, half asleep or just stupid. For me, I am stupid, and madly in love, so I was clumsy. I made it to the table with ease, a large smile on my face. I looked at you, your smile just as big and for a moment…I thought…maybe…you were just as nervous as me?

I was just about to settle the tray on the table and I bumped into the lamp above. With that the tray slipped. I tried to pull it back, but it was too late. I kept a nervous smile on my face as the tomatoes slipped from my eyes. When I looked at you, pickles slipped from your eyes, and a smile was still plastered on your face. I felt better. Not because you were also covered in cream and hamburger pieces, but because you smiled at me still.

It was later that day that they left us alone. Your friends giggled with Fred, who was thought to be a boy still, and they walked away to who knows where.

I kept my eyes on the sky, my face felt hot and it probably looked like as if my head turned into a tomato. The moments that I saw you, met you, spent time with you, it all came back in unison and I closed my eyes to watch the memories play over and over again. The rush of your smiles, the pink hair, your hands that held out to me, that held my hands and that were soft at touch. Reality snapped back to me and I was looking at the back of my eyelids. A moment that only I could dream was coming true. I opened my eyes, and looked at you.

We were sitting on a small bench in the park. The moon was bright and full (This seemed too cliché to be real…but…it happened.), but what really shined in my eyes was you. I guess then it would be time for a cheesy line such as, "Oh Wanda, I'm blind, because your shine is so bright." But…you were already blushing.

"So," was what you said, my heart fluttered at the sound of your voice, "I guess, this is what our friends are trying to do." You looked at me with a gentle care.

I was suddenly aware of the assortment of acne that was laid on my face. I wondered if I was clean, if she noticed the smell of my armpits, and also…the smell of the week old cheese in my pocket.

You laughed, irony hinted in it, "I'm sorry." You mutter.

"No," I quickly cry out a little too quickly and a little too loudly, "I'm…I'm fine." I smile.

You looked at me with an expression I had never seen before except with my Mama, "Cosmo…"

"Cosmo-lo-lo!" My ears rung with the shrilling voice of my Mama and I cursed; you raised one eyebrow, "Where are you dearest? Ah, ha!" a hand grabbed the back of my shirt collar and pulled with such force I thought I would faint.

You stand, surprised, "Oh, you must be Cosmo's mother," you smile and I cry in my head, begged, that you would just run, disappear, something to make you get away from my blood thirsty mother, "I'm Wanda, and I…" you never had a chance.

"A stupid little girl pined on getting my little baby away from me!" the grip on my shirt was tighter than ever and the collar started to tighten around my neck.

"Wah…no!" you cry, confused, "We're just friends," my heart shattered, "And we were just…"

"Lusting over my Cosmo dearest and seducing him into getting him in bed with you!" I look at my mother, red in her eyes and I open my mouth to object.

"What? That's insane; I'm not some hussy…"

"Yes you are!"

"Mama!"

"Cosmo, please let mommy dearest handle this."

"Cosmo, don't let your mother dominate you like this!"

I looked at you, and then at Mama. I didn't know what to do. Listen to the woman that raised me or listen to the girl that I hoped would become my future bride.

"Mama Cosma!" Fred to the rescue; we should've given her a suit, "What a wonderful surprise!"

"Oh, Fred, what a time to meet you!" she suddenly became a loving mother, "I don't look so well and…"

"Nonsense," she placed her hand on Mama's and the grip was released. I floated quickly next to Wanda, "You look beautiful anytime."

So many times I've wondered if Fred really was a girl. I've seen Fred as Lily, but for a majority of my life I've seen Fred as Fred. Her latest fashion was long hair tied to a high ponytail and a t-shirt with a red collar, red lining the sleeves and a red dot in the middle of her chest. To match all that she wore jeans. Somehow, she looked like a boy.

"Wanda," I whisper to you, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I've been through worse." You assured my worries.

Fred looked at us for a moment, "Now, Mama Cosma, I've been with these two all day and I know there is no connection what so ever," she said, "So far," she quickly added, "So you have no need to worry. We'll be back by midnight at most."

I couldn't take it, I lifted my wand and, with a poof, we were someplace else in Fairy World.

We were in front of your house.

Wanda giggled, "Cosmo, it's not even nine yet, we don't have to part."

"Ah…I didn't mean it."

"Wanda!" for a moment I thought I was seeing two. Your sister Blonda stormed out of the house, "You said you were gonna help me with the play and…" she paused to stare at me, "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" it was then I realized she was blonde. Not that it had to do with temper, ah, ha, I just noticed there.

"Blonda," you reasoned, "We're just…hanging out." I heard Blonda was supposedly hotter than Wanda…but I didn't see it.

"Is that ponytail tied too tight?" Blonda cried. You flinched, "Come on Wanda." She grabbed your hand and just before she could drag you away, I grabbed your other hand.

"No, we're not done…hanging out." I snapped, "I may be unpopular and covered with acne, but that doesn't mean I can't love!"

Both you and Blonda stared at me. It was then I found I confessed…I think…I wasn't too sure.

"Cosmo…" for a moment, I thought I said the wrong thing. You're face softened so I felt right, but Blonda cringed and I felt something went wrong.

"For goodness sakes…" Blonda muttered. I was glad Blonda was alive for only this reason, "Go," she left go of your hand, "I'll get daddy to help." She mumbled.

"Blonda…" you watched your sister, "I can't, this is so important to you. And you know how bad dad is!"

"I know…but…you're my sister," she mumbled and scowled, "And…man, how can you choose this guy over…Juandissimo…" she sighed.

"Don't, he's so conceited." You counter.

"But he practically worshiped the ground you walked on. And, he's so…dreamy…and hot." She growled.

You rolled your pink eyes, "I'll be back by midnight at most."

Blonda snapped back to reality, "I'm only doing this once you know!"

"I know!" we floated in unison to wherever our hearts took us, in this case, our stomachs.

The rest is fuzzy in my mind, but apparently, it went well enough that we went out again.

It was hard, considering we were in different schools. It was even harder when _that_ fairy kept coming back to you. There was one trait I inherited from my Mama, jealousy.

He was talking to you, and as I gnawed on my wand, I watched you try to talk him away from you. I was near snapping my wand in half when I saw a patch of flowers near me. I picked them, despite the cries from the owner to stop, and I floated to you.

You saw me, and he did, too. You floated to me, happy to see me and I was happy you noticed I was there. I bowed and handed you the flowers. Just when you were about to take them, a giant bee emerged from them and chased you away.

I lifted my wand and pointed it at the bee, "Snowball!" I cried as the three headed dragon appeared.

You twirled and looked up to the smoke blowing lizard, and fainted.

Snowball caught you by the tail.

"Good Snowball!"

I looked behind me and smirked at Juandissimo. The Hispanic fairy just laughed and walked away. I never knew what I did wrong, but my subconscious being told me that perhaps, I just blew my chance at being with you.

As we continued to date, we became more serious. I remember my first kiss with you, well, at the very least, an almost kiss.

It seemed like a replay on our first date.

The moon, the bench, the park with no one in sight and your hand was in mine. We sat for what seemed to be hours and hours. Finally, I looked at your face, red, "Are you okay?" I felt worried for you, "You look red." I pressed my hand to your forehead, "You're hot!"

You laughed, quietly and gripped my hand tighter, "Cosmo, I'm not sick, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

I stopped and continued to wait for something to happen.

_"Cosmo," Fred sat on the chair and stared at me straight in the eye, my shirt front in her hands, "Wanda is one of the most popular girls in her school. Her father is in the mafia, she has straight A's, and she could be one of the most compassionate people you could ever meet." She took a breath, "Your shoes smell like tar pits and you never wash your armpits, you have the attention span of a rodent and for some reason, when you try to poof up aa butterfly you get a three headed dragon." _

_I blinked. _

_"And yet, your innocence attracts. Plus, you are pretty cute." Fred contemplated for a while, "My point is, don't mess this up. Not because of the reasons I said before, but because if you hurt her I'll mess you up so bad you'll find yourself rocking in the corner sucking on your thumb!" she was also always a protector. _

_"I…I know." I smile, not knowing what else to say. _

_Fred sighed and let go of my shirt, "And if she hurts you, just tell me." She smiled sweetly, "I've saved your sorry ass too many times, and I'll still do it."_

_I flatten out the indents of her fingers in my shirt, "Why are you pinned on making her and I get together." _

_Fred fell silent, "Let's just say…I know what comes next." _

"Cosmo," I turn my head to you, you shine in the bright moon and my heart nearly collapses from beating so hard, "I," I was ready, for anything, except for maybe the next two words you said, "Love you."

I blacked out.

_"You need to know, what girls love." Fred, now Lily, smirked, "Men with feeling, romantic ability," she sighed with a heavenly tone, "but most of all, sensitivity." _

_"Like this?" I wailed and cried. _

_"NO," she bellowed, "I mean, that you have a sense of…how do I say this…you just know." _

_I never really understood. _

"Cosmo?" a heavenly voice rung in my ears, "Cosmo, are you okay?"

My eyes open to your face, and for a moment, I thought I was in heaven. I then realized fairies can't die.

"Yes," I sighed, "I dreamt that you said that you loved me."

You mumbled something and sighed. Tears come to your eyes.

I sat up, "Oh, I'm sorry! It's the cheese, isn't it?" I dug into my pocket and drew the cheese behind me.

"No…"

_"…you just know."_

You seemed so disappointed.

"Oh," I stood and helped you up from the ground, "I'm fine, don't worry." I smiled, but you didn't.

"SAY YOU LOVE HER YOU…"

"Did you hear that?"

"No…"

"Wanda," I looked at my feet and noticed a small hole on the side, "I just wanted to say…" all the years of watching you, hoping that maybe someday I can be by your side just like this. I brought it all back into one full circle and took another breath before I could say, "I love you."

Something hit my head really hard, and when I opened my eyes I saw your face in mine. I looked around me and found myself on the floor. I looked down and saw your lips on mine. When you pulled back I felt breathless, shocked, and felt a slight concussion, "I…Wanda…ah…"

With your finger on my lips, you were smiling from ear to ear and said to me, "I love you."

I lifted myself up and into you, embraced into one more kiss. All I ever wanted was to hold you and this was even better. I pulled back, played with your swirly pink hair and hugged you tightly taking in the smell of you. My face was burning and you were in my arms.

It was then it was obvious, we were staying together forever no matter what.

No one stopped us, no matter what they said or did.

We stayed together, even after that big car accident (Remember? I bumped the stick with my arm.). We became closer when Fred disappeared, for us, remember that?

"Bye Mama," this was the only way, I knew she would never let me get married, "I'm going out to get milk."

"Ok Cosmo-lo-lo, come back with the milk!"

Guilt overtook me, but I loved you even more than Mama.

Our marriage was taken place right after we graduated from the fairy academy. It was beautiful and it was fun. Sorry about the cake thing.

Remember that one godchild during World War Two? Our marriage was going down into a valley and we were no longer high from the thin air. I was starting to feel that maybe I wasn't good enough. The constant meetings with past boyfriends and all the mistakes made by me, and yet…you were still there. Was it pity? Or maybe…something else?

Remember her? She was the human incarnation of Fred. It's funny how Fred seemed to come out of anywhere.

Sophia, wasn't it? She somehow got our marriage to be stronger than ever.

When we got Timmy, I soon started to think, were you only with me because of the ones that tried so hard for us to get together and stay together?

I only wanted what was best for you. Just you and no one else.

I'm sorry you were hurt by all what I said, all what I did, I love you and only you. I just…kinda…I don't know. I just wanted you to live a happier live than the life you lived with me.

And, it was soon when you stopped calling me puddin'. I thought, maybe, you were getting frustrated. Even if I wanted you to be happier, I at least wanted you to know I'm here.

I didn't know what else to do.

I'm sorry.

Please, don't think I hate you.

Just know this.

I love you.

**_(FOP)_**

**Okay…so maybe I didn't make it like it was a situation like my aunt and previous uncle. I just remembered that when I got deep into the story and added it. Sorry if it seemed so forced. **

**There is another chapter, I just got to think about how to start it. **

**Thanks for reading this…over 6 page long story. If you see any mistakes or oddities, please notify it to me. **

**Thank you, and please review. I want to know what to improve on and blah. Hm, doesn't seem so long when I edit this thing...**


End file.
